Mystery Inc.
Mystery Inc. is an amateur crime solving group of friends. Their mystery solving began as kids in the city of Coolsville, and eventually across the globe while driving their primary vehicle, The Mystery Machine. Team Description The Mystery Inc. crew love to solve mysteries this started when they were little kids. The young detectives have learned from an early age their is always a logical explanation by the mysteries that they solve the monsters are almost always fake and because of this they show everyone who is scared that they have nothing to fear. On some cases they have also learned that the person behind the mask is not the bad guy. Finding out that the monsters aren't real they have also learned that people can be the real monsters What's New Scooby-Doo! Reef Grief! "The real monster's not going anywhere" after the Coral Creature escapes and they capture Rama Yam. However there have been a few times the Mystery Inc. gang have seen a few real ghosts, zombies, vampire, aliens, witches, and monsters but they don't tell anyone because they don't have no proof. The group of teenage mystery solvers have changed over the years the original Mystery Inc. started as a the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency with just Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma. When they become older they changed their name to Mystery Inc. and have had a few new members come and go the gang also have met a lot of people and made many friends. Scooby-Dum occasionally followed the team to learn about being a detective to become a police dog. They also occasionally team up with a few famous celebrities. Then Scrappy-Doo joined the gang want to be apart of the great adventures that his uncle Scooby gets to go on. Later over the years Fred and Velma left their friends for other careers then the it was just Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Scrappy in the Mystery Inc. group. During the time Scooby, Shaggy Scrappy and Daphne they become friends with Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam and had to chase after real monsters. Eventually Daphne left and went to follow a different career just like Fred and Velma then it was just Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy but over time the Shaggy and the dogs stop going on adventures together and then there was no more Mystery Inc. After the gang went there separate was Fred and Daphne stayed together as reporters though the gang loves to solve mysteries she mentioned they separated because they were tired of the same old thing. Eventually the hole original gang got back to together because they missed the good old times and good old days. Mystery Inc. was back in business and went on many great adventures again. After joining back up Daphne wanted proof of real monsters her experience her on adventures with Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and also the 13 Ghosts adventures is what made her want to prove that ghost, aliens and monsters are real she wanted her viewers to see creatures similar to what she had seen. Eventually Daphne just accepted that she will never have proof and started enjoying and having fun on their mysteries again even if the monster is just a robot, costume or hologram. As the original members of Mystery Inc. got back together the later members didn't rejoin the teenage detective group Scooby-Dum who was never a full time member either stayed at home in Hokeyfenokee Swamp or finally got his dream to be a detective on the police force. Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam only worked with Mystery Inc. to capture the 13 Ghosts after that the chest of demons was returned and Flim Flam probably stayed with Vincent because he was his apprentice and still has a lot to learn about magic. Scrappy Doo moved in with Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty probably after there was no more Mystery Inc. he still wanted to have action, mysteries and adventures with someone he knew because going solo is not fun. Members Scooby-Doo Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane and has 5 black spots on his back. He loves food and beverages. He also shares his love of food with his greatest and longtime friend, Shaggy Rogers. Shaggy Rogers Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a beatnik teenager and he always wears a Pea Green baggy shirt, a pair of red bell-bottoms and black shoes. However, in many 1980's movies, he wears a red shirt, a pair of blue pants and brown shoes. For example, this is the outfit Shaggy wears in Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. He also wore the red shirt and blue pants in The 13th Ghosts of Scooby Doo. He loves food, and loves to eat with his best pal Scooby-Doo. Fred Jones Frederick "Fred" Herman Jones is the leader of Mystery Inc. otherwise known as Freddie. His middle name was revealed by Velma. He always dresses in a white V-necked sweater over a blue collared shirt. He also wears blue jeans and a orange (sometimes red) ascot and wears brown shoes. Daphne Blake Daphne Blake is the danger prone member of the group and is also Fred Jones' love interest. She can be very obsessed with how she looks; she always wears a purple knit dress (or shirt with a purple skirt) made with different shades of purple, pink tights, a green scarf, a purple headband, and very dressy purple shoes. Flirting with Fred is not new for Daphne -- she has always done that. Velma Dinkley Velma Dinkley is the brains of the group and she always wears an orange turtle neck and a red skirt. She also wears orange tube socks and red shoes to match. She is often the brains behind the team, and usually hands out the Scooby Snacks. Former members Scooby-Dum Scooby-Dum is a white Great Dane with two buck teeth who is the cousin of Scooby-Doo he wears red hat and a red collar. Dum occasionally joined the Mystery Inc. every now and then to help gang solve mysteries. The reason for this was so he could learn about being detective to help him become a police dog. Scrappy-Doo Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy who is the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Flim-Flam Flim-Flam is an orphaned Latino kid who is a magician and scandal artist. He joined Mystery Inc. to help capture the 13 Ghosts that escaped from the Chest of Demons and ecause he was friend's with Vincent Van Ghoul who knew about the Chest and the Ghosts who escaped. Flim-Flam joined Mystery Inc. around the time when Fred and Velma left which was unknown to him. Mystery Inc. Villains Villains Wearing Masks or using fake Monsters * Mr. Wickles as the Black Knight - crime (stealing paintings from the museum) * Captain Cutler as the Ghost of Captain Cutler - crime (stealing boats repainting them and sealing them) * Bluestone the Great as a Phantom - crime (looking for hidden treasure scaring people away so they won't find it) * Hank as the Miner Forty-Niner - crime (stealing oil) * Buck Masters as Indian Witch Doctor - crime (dognapping fogs) * Ghost of Geronimo hologram used by Buck Masters & his henchmen - crime (the hologram was used to scare people way) * Stuart Wetherby as the Ghost of Elias Kingston - crime (trying to his family's money) * Carl the Stuntman as the Ape Man - crime (scaring and hurting others because he didn't get the lead role in a movie) * Pietro as the Puppet Master - crime (counterfeiting money then giving it to people) * Harry the Hypnotist as the Ghost Clown - crime (wanting revenge on the circus) * Big Bob Oakley as Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster and Gypsy - crime (trying to steal the Frankenstein family jewels) * Dr. Najib as the Mummy of Ankha - crime (trying to steal Ankha's dimond scarab) * Zeke as Swamp Zombie - crime (robbed a bank) * Zeb Perkins as Swamp Witch - crime (robbed a bank) * C.L. Magnus as the Ghost of Redbeard - crime (stealing his own shipping supplies to try and save his company) * C.L. Magnus henchmen as Readberd's Crew - crimes (helping C.L. steal shipping supplies) * Henry Bascom as the Spooky Space Kook - crime (scare everyone away to buy there land) * Cosgood Creeps & Cuthbert Crawls as the Phantom Shadows - crime (trying to steal money that Beauregard Sanders left in his will) * Mr. Greenway as the Snow Ghost - crime (smuggling stolen jewelry) * Dr. Jekyll as the Ghost of Mr. Hyde - crime (robbing jewelry stores) * A. Fong as the Ghost of Zen Tuo - crime (learning about shipping dates then stealing the supplies) * A. Fong's henchmen as the Scare Pair - crime (helping A. Fong steal supplies on the shipping dates) * Professor Wayne as the Caveman - crime ( trying to steal Professor Ingstrom's invention) * Mr. Carswell as the Creeper - crime (robbing his own bank) * Asa Shanks as the Phony Phantom - crime (trying to steal his neighbor's treasure) * John Simms as Tiki Witch Doctor - crime (pearl poaching) * John Simms henchman as the Mano Tiki Tia - crime (helping Mr. Simms poach perals) * A Sheep Rustler as a Ghost Werewolf - crime (rustling stolen sheep) * Rodgers Stevens as the Wax Phantom - crime (robbing a television station) * Amos Crunch as Gunslinger - crime (stealing uranium) * Rhino Three Stooges Ghost Town Geronimo - crime (stealing uranium) * Giant Bat controlled by Crunch and Rhino - crime (used to smuggle uranium) * Moving Cactus a costume used by Crunch or Rhino unknown * Mrs. Baker as Hooded Ghost Man - crime (passing out counterfeit money) * Joker and Penguin as a Pair of Living Skeletons - crime (helping Mrs. Baker pass out counterfeit money) * Simon Shaky as Scarecrow of Frcket Farm - crime (trying to steal Maude Fricket's secret chicken recipe) * Captain Moody's two nephews as the Ghost of Captain Moody - crimes (trying to get their uncle's money) * Alberto as a Gargoyle * Alberto's henchmen as Phantoms * Sea Scavengers as the Shark Men * Gene Haultrey as the Skeleton of Junberry * Many Ghosts projections used by Gene Haultrey * Jonathan Crabtree as the Ghost of Bigfoot * Mr.Siegfried as the Ghost of the Red Baron * Joker as a Dryad * Penguin as a Troll * Giant Bat used by Joker and Penguin * Water Ghost used by Joker and Penguin * Morgan as the Ghost of Paul Revere * Winslow as the Minuteman Ghost * Selby as the Redcoat Ghost * Sea Serpent used by Selby, Winslow and Morgan * Scorpions owner, Scorpions trainer and Scrpions coach as Hooded Ghosts * Jack Canna as Captain Cannaby and as Ghost of Captain Scavenger * Jack Canna's henchman as Ghost of Injun Joe * Jesse Finsterling as the Spirit of Fireball McPhan * P.J. Peabody and his henchmen as Windmaker Ghosts * Mr. Crink and Sterling Smith as the Green Globs * Masked Marvel as the Ghostly Strongman and other ghosts at Dick Van Dyke's Carnival * Red Sparks as the Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe * Jim Rivets as the Ghost of Netty Crabbe * Professor Stonehack as the Ghost of King Katazuma * Elina Stonehack as Aztec Stone Monster * Alice Dovely as the Gator Ghoul * Mr. Voltner as the 10,000 Volt Ghost * Elwood Crane as the Headless Horseman * Zarkos as the Ghost of Merlin * Zarkos henchman as Merlin's Black Knight * Officer Oldfield as the Ghost of Dr. Coffin * Mr. Dilly as a Gorilla controlling the No-Face Zombie robot * Roger as Mamba Wamba * Lila as Zombie Lila * Roger & Lila's henchman as Mama Zombie * Sam Crenshaw as Albert Tross and as the Underground Demon * Lenny as Medicine Man Ghost * Sam Farren as a Bull * Tamuka the Ghost Bull a helicopter used by Sam Farren & Lenny * Mr.Wells as the Shark Demon * Mr. Carp as the Ghost of Captain Pescado * Mr. McFinn as the Kelp Monster * Mr. McGil as the Octopus Monster * Buck Bender as Mr.Ellworth and the Rambling Ghost * Mr. Grizzly Sammy the Shrimp as the Vanilla Phantom * Mr. Grizzly's henchmen as the Chocolate Phantom and the Stawberry Phantom * Mr. Clive as the Ghost of Benedict Arnold * Mr. Wilit as the Ghost of William Demont * Mr. Clive and Mr. Wilit's henchman as the Ghost of Major Andre * Mr. Hansen and his henchmen as the Viking Ghostsof Viking Lake * Leon Vanaugh as Gramps the Vamp * Johnny as the Pterodactyl Ghost * Ken Rogers as junkyard watchman and as the Phantom Racer * Aggie Wilkins as the Ghost of McCoy * Simon Grady as Futuristic Monster * A Bank Robber the Creepy Heap from the Deep * Captain Clements as the Ghost of Captain Clements * Grey Fox as the Willaway * Grey Fox's henchmen as the Owlmen * Dr. Grimsley and his henchmen as the Skeleton Men of the Bermuda Triangle * Jean Pierre Baptiste as the Snow Beast * Arlene Wilcox's twin sister as Milissa Wilcox the Ghost Witch of Salem * Mr. Stoner as the Tar Monster * Jamie Craig as the Ghost of Finnyan McDuff * Loch Ness Monster remote control minisub controlled by Jamie Craig * Mama Mione as Old Iron Face * Old Iron Face Sharks used by Mama Mione * Barney as the Jaguaro * Dr. B. B. Bell as the Cat Creature * Professor Greer as the Mantis * Ace Decade as The Diabolical Disc Phantom Demon * Chin Wong Sing as the Moon Monster * Mario as the Ghostly Gondolier * Captain Eddy the Ghost of Juan Carlos * Nick Thomas and John Thomas brothers as the Warlock Anthos * The Thomas brothers dog as the Devil Hound * Julie as the Beast of Bottomless Beast * Stuyvesant as Milo Spender and as the Red Skull * Orson Kane as the Maid Mummy * Ratfeild using the robotic Helping Hands * Rosey Crans and Gilly Stern as the Sea Demon * Professor Mikos as the Cyclops working for Thaddeus Blimp * Cecil as the Mastermind * Dr. Carlin as the Mad Sea Lion * Mr. Stapleton as the Ghost of Sherlock Holmes * Dimwittie as Monster Mutt * Nanette Musette as the Ghost of Christmas Never * Scotland Black Knight * Mrs. Higgins Catfish Burglar Villains Not Wearing Masks * Mr. Wickles Henchmen - crimes (helping Mr. Wickles steal paintings and replacingthem with fakes) * Captain Cutler's Wife pretending to be a Witch - crime (helping her husband steal ships) * Buck Masters Henchmen - (helping Buck Masters in dognapping dogs) * Mr. Leech working with Mr. Greenway - crime (helping Mr. Greenway smuggle stolen jewelry) * Milo Meekly leading sea scavengers as the Shark Men * Abdullah working with Jadal * Mayor Dudley working with Mr. Voltner * Officer Oldfield's henchmen * Sam Farren's foreman * Mr. Bohannon the boss Johnny the Pterodactyl Ghost was working for * Zeke Harkins as a Zombie boyfriend of Aggie Wilkins * Professor Von Klamp working with Simon Grady * Gar Mooney working with Arlene Wilcox's twin sister * Prisoners that Mama broke out of jail * Luis working with Barney who was the Jaguaro * Julie's henchmen working Julie as the Beast of Bottomless Beast * Carl and Tony a couple of criminal that hold Scooby and Shaggy for ransom * Wilmette henchmanof Thaddeus Blimp * Thaddeus Blimp * Cecil's henchmen working for Cecil as Mastermind * Harley Finster and his spies as Giant Bees * Mrs. Van Loon as the Ghost of Ebenezer Overview * Codefinger a spy disguised as Major Berch * Herriet Mullins and her henchmen * Jocko Herriet Mullins parrot * Laser Band Thief * Mr. Cyclops * Pirate from the episode Long John Scrappy * Innkeeper from the episode Scooby Ghosts West * Nazrat of the Jungle and his jungle animals * Killer Krunch * Wax Master * Adolf the butler of Moonlight Castle * Phantom of the Sewers * Robot Master and his robot Rawhide Red * Bandit the Trucker and his sidekick Wilbur * Gardener and his planets from the episode Hothouse Scooby * Monrovia Monsters a football team * Baron Lundwaft * Big Thug and Small Thug * Bugsy Burton * Big Ed * Vendetta and Bruno * Walter Claphammer controllinga much toys by remote radio * Henry & Honey Hunsecker * Shari an artificial intelligence program in a house * Trudy Lowe - (trying to the Scooby Snack recipe) Redeemed Villains * Penrod Stillwall as the Headless Specter - good deed (trying to protect his family treasure from bad guys) * Sarah Jenkins - (beliving kids need real people at Funland which she was right) * Charlie the Robot -good deed (rebuilt as Charlie the second helping the Jenkins family instead of working at Funland) * Tyronosaurus Rex also known as Tyrone reprogrammed * Zalia Z. Fairchild as Mr. Hyde, Ghost, Sheik, Mummy, Pirate, Wolfman * Lorne Chumley as many ghosts, ghouls, demons and monsters just trying to make one last movie before he loses his house * Otto Lorne Chumley's butler help Lorne Chumley finish his movie before losing his house * Yorick as the Ghost of Hamlet trying to capture the Sea Demon * Mr. Droid robot used by Cecil * Igor working for Chandra * Ziggy Moriarty as Gargoyle * Iggy Moriarty brother of Ziggy * Mystery Club * Plutonian a real alien that looks a lot like Scrappy * Rocko and his motorcycle gang * Moose * Safari Animals controlled by the Hunseckers * Terry as the Roller Ghoster she appeared again in Pirates Ahoy * Vincent Wong as the Faceless Phantom * Jeeves the Robot controlled by Shari later used by Scooby-Doo * Penelope Bailey as the Scooby Snack Monster - good deed (trying to protect the secret recipe from bad guys) Real Monsters * Jadal a evil genie * Norma Deathman * Franklin Stein * Woof Woof * All the Ghosts from the episode Scoobygeist * Sylvester the vampire * Arabian Magician * Cat Man * Mummy from the episode Mummy's the Word * Caveman of Fantastic Island * Invisible Ghosts * Globby the Ghost sidekick to the Swamp Witch * Swamp Witch from the episode Swamp Witch * Lava Monster * Alaskan Monster * Rocky Maximus gladiator ghost * Swamp Monster from the episode Soggy Bog Scooby * Rock Monsters and Giant Bat from the episode Scooby at the Center of the World * Alien Pod Clone Snatchers * Pirate Ghost from the episode Lighthouse Keeper Scooby * Madame Olga the Witch * Bigfoot from the episode Tenderbigfoot * Yadzruck * Jasmine the Genie * Genie-Poo Gallery Mystery_Inc.jpg Cowboy Shaggy and Wild West Dog Scooby-Doo.jpg Fred, Rupert, Velma & Daphne.png Mystery Inc Be Cool Scooby-Doo!.png Wrestle Mystery Inc..jpg maxresdefaultmil.jpg SG.jpg Scooby-doo-the-mystery-begins-scooby-doo-the-myste-5-rcm0x1920u.jpg Trivia *In all the of the Scooby-Doo series, cartoons, comics, movies, even the live action ones the Mystery Inc. gangs hometown is Coolsville. But in Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated the gangs hometown is Crystal Cove. *In the final scene of Bravo Dooby-Doo of Johnny Bravo series, in favor of Jebidisa Bravo, who dislikes to Johnny like rest of the population of her homeland to him, the gang ties to Johnny to a tree, specially because Jebidisa has intention to scare Johnny. *The Mystery Inc. gang had their first encounter with a real ghost named Bartholomew Byfard Boo was in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner. *Velma and Fred helped Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne solve the mystery behind the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Halloween Hassle. When the real Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man were being haunted. *When Mystery Inc. solved a mystery with real ghosts aliens in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts Velma was with Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Scrappy minus Fred. *The Scooby Gang/Mystery Inc. helped Jeannie capture a real monster Jadal in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode Mystery in Persia. *In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed that Fred was writing mystery novels and Velma was with NASA. Which is why they aren't in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries series, The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show as well as The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. *Before the direct to video of Zombie Island Mystery Inc. was starting to go their separate ways this is known do to the fact that The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo didn't have Fred and Velma. Then the Scooby and Scrappy series just had Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy minus Daphne. Also because of Boo Brothers, Reluctant Werewolf and Ghoul not having the rest of the Mystery Inc. Gang. Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Teams Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Vehicular Category:Neutral Good Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Childhood friends Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Officials Category:The Icon Category:Role Models Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:On & Off Category:Big Good